Pearl Giddens
"Thank you...Thank you, Sasha, Lucy, Cindy, Priscrilla...for makng my safe journey home..." Pearl, saying the last lines in the novel. Appearence Pearl has the Appearence of a young female with hollow cheeks and freackles, And her hair colour Is a light shade of blonde. She has different types of blusher, She wears different types of pretty colours of clothing - In the first episode she wears a one shoulder baggy T In the colour of Rich navy with a zebra on It with matching navy canvas Jeans and she wears black boots. She Is wearing a navy hair bow with navy star earings, and she has tattoos that look alike to sleeves. In the second episode, She wears her wavy long bonde hair In a Ponytail without a bubble and her fringe Is a bit lopsided. She wears a light green tiger top, with light green shorts and light green ugg boots with black tassels. In this episode, She wears green blusher Instead of black. She wears green flowers In her hair. In the Third episode, her hair colour has changed thanks to the Weeper's magic, Her fairytale name Is:'Snow Pearl' So she looks alot alike to Snow White, As her hair Is a black colour sweeped to the side. She wears Cherry heart earings that look quite pixelated. She wears a Snow White dress with light blue thread onto It. She wears a cherry necklace, but Instead of the green leaves the leaves are Neon blue. And the Cherries are purple instead of red. In the Fourth Episode, Her Hair colour has changed, again. It Is now a Dark red In a Flick bob. She wears a White hat, and pretend fangs. Her clothing Is a neon blue hoodie with white tassels, and In white text, says BOONIE. She wears white jeans, and neon blue sweetheart flats. In the Fifth episode, she wears a one-piece graffiti polaneck and jeans. Her hair Is a Greyish purple and she wears a spike headband. She wears black pretend fangs and dark mascara that Is dripping. She wears black sandals and her toenails have been painted blood red. In the Sixth episode, Her hair Is back to the dark red, It Is now In a braid and she has a fringe. She has Pretend cat ears and fangs. She wears a white with black stripes T shirt with an anchor on it, with Pinkish peach Jeans. She has the black sandals on again and her toenails are painted blood red. In the Final episode, She has two looks. The first one: Pearl's hair Is blonde with a Ponytail that has been turned up. She wears a brown and Pink dotted bow tie and Bright pink and brown Leotard with Brown and Bright pink shorts. She wears knee-lengh black boots. Second look: Her hair Is ginger and the style Is crimped pigtails, and she wears a black beanie. She wears the black dripping Mascara the third time. And she wears a white and rich navy dress that just sits above the knee with a navy and gold belt, She wears greyish tights, And white Princess toes. Personality Pearl holds a quiet, deep personality, She only speaks around people who she knows. She seems to curse at some times If she Is In grave danger. Even when Cindy shouted at her, She still never lost faith In Cindy by asking Lucy and Sasha If they could look for her. The End (Movie) After Pearl enters the vortex, Pearl Is seen finding Cindy and tells her she's so happy that Cindy Is alive. Then when Cindy pulls out the Gun, Pearl's face expression changes to a shocked face. If you watch the series, all you can hear Is a shotgun, and Pearl falling. Cindy then buries her poor Deceased sister In an unmarked grave, Cindy lights Candles which are unsafe, and there Is little time until the Forest sets on fire. This death does not happen In the Novel. The End (Novel) '"It's been ages since the curse. After hells end, I am home. I haven't talked about the curse or anything about a curse to Mama and Papa ever since. She isn't even aware of Cindy, my elder sister. I don't know what has happened. She would be nagging me to ask where Cindy was. But I'm going to school. It's back to school again – we went to the woods to scare ourselves at spring break....and we did really scare ourselves." ' -- Pearl explaining what has happened over the short time after the Curse. It has been a few days, or weeks since The Weeper's Curse left the planet. Pearl is explaining that her Mother and Father have no idea where Cindy is, there's no missing persons reports about Lucy and Sasha either, but she decides to keep her questions to herself. She explains to the viewers that she's crushing on a guy called Falcon Knowles. (His full name is mentioned in the newspaper article at the end of the novel, but don't skip to the end to be spoiled!~) Pearl talks to Falcon over Lunch and then Falcon questions why she doesn't have any friends, he says it's because she's always stalking him all the time. Pearl is consistent that Lucy and Sasha exist and used to go to this School before they died, but Falcon doesn't believe her. Pearl gets more impatient and forces him to believe her, but there's no other option. In the end, it depicts in the newspaper article at the end that she killed Falcon and another student before being sent to Brooklyn's mental asylum - Eve Tammi. She also attacked another girl called Bethany Howard and she lost her Frontal lobe in the process and is still alive. Two years later, Pearl dies of a drug overdose in Brooklyn's mental asylum -- As stated in the Article. Trivia *Pearl Is the only one In the series which posses such power as visions. *The name, "Pearl" Means Jewel. *The last name: "Giddens" Means that you are Intuitive and interested in the arts, drama and/or science. In critical situations you can become aggressive, intense and even out of control. Depending of your level of mentality and spirituality, you may try to resolve the issue in a loving and creative manner, or in the worst scenario, become impractical, selfish and overly sensitive. *Pearl Is Cindy's little sister. *Pearl is the only one who survives the Weeper's curse in the novel. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Teenangers Category:Deceased Category:Murdered Category:Alive Category:Deaths Due To Curse